


Matchmakers

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Foggy is terrible at giving advice, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt and Foggy get a late night visit from a certain mass murdering vigilante.





	Matchmakers

"Oh...kay, look, man, I really wanna help you but I can't while you're waving that gun around." 

"He's waving his gun around?" Matt asked. He was far more relaxed and amused. While Foggy was freaking out. They were being held at gun point  _in their own damn house_. 

"He's not waving around his gun, Matthew. That's nasty," Foggy replied. "He's waving  _a gun_ around. And it's big and scary." It really wasn't. It was just a hand gun. But it looked big and scary to Foggy. 

Matt actually laughed. That bastard was having fun. 

So here's what happened.  _Someone_ was feeling hot and decided to sleep with the window open rather than turning on the AC. That's how they ended up in this predicament. Now Foggy was practically sitting on top of Matt while almost shitting his pants. That happens when you have a mass murdering vigilante in your room at 1 in the morning, waving a gun around in your face because he apparently can't deal with his feelings for his best friend. Foggy knows the feeling. But he never broke into someone's house because he was in love with Matt. Because that's stupid, that's why. 

It's a weird sort of situation like that and Foggy isn't sure why he is even involved. 

"What do I do, Red?" Castle ignored Foggy (rude!) and continued pacing back and forth in their room. "She went on a date with someone tonight. And it's- it's driving me nuts, man." 

"Well, then go tell her that," Matt suggested. He was way too calm. He pulled Foggy closer and gently rubbed his back. "And maybe not shoot her date while you're at it."  

"Tell her what? I don't know what I feel. I'm just pissed right now." 

"Well, then ask yourself why you're pissed?" Foggy suggested. "I mean, does it hurt you to see her with someone else?" 

"Do I look like I'm hurt, Counselor?" 

"Well, for once your face doesn't look like a treasure map. So I'd say you're good," Foggy replied as he started feeling a little at ease. "And put that gun away. You don't need that." 

Castle groaned and stuffed the gun away in his back pocket. 

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

"Don't test me, Counselor," Castle grumbled. He glared at Foggy, which surprisingly didn't scare him. 

"Watch it, Frank," threatened Matt. All the amusement was gone from his voice. 

"Aw, my hero," Foggy mumbled and kissed the tip of Matt's nose. 

"Argh, don't make me pull out my gun again," Frank said, making a disgusted noise. 

"Well, that's what you get for breaking into our house. You get to watch us be all in love," Foggy teased. He kissed Matt once more before clambering out of their bed. "Okay, sit," he said pointing at the chair behind Castle. 

Castle growled and defiantly stayed standing. 

"Don't give me that. I know you're not as scary as you try to act. Karen said you cried while watching E.T." 

Castle's eyes widened a little. He didn't say anything as he sat down on the chair. 

"Hey, that was a sad movie. He had to go back home, Foggy. He had to leave his  _friend_  behind," Matt pointed out. He sounded a little sad.

Foggy turned around and blew a kiss at him. "I just blew a kiss at you," he announced. 

Matt pretended to catch it mid-air and pressed it to his heart. 

"Why are you like this?" Castle asked, sounding both disgusted and confused at the same time. 

"Well, if you wanna win Karen's heart then you have to start being all cute and romantic too." 

"I ain't doing that!" Castle exclaimed. He looked so scandalized that Foggy actually burst out laughing. 

"Fine, you don't have to be like us, but you have to make some changes," Foggy replied. "For starters, take off that damn coat. You'll end up intimidating her in that. Second of all your hair-" Foggy reached out to touch Castle's hair but Castle caught his hands. 

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at Foggy. 

"Your hair's a mess. Do something about it before you go visit, Kare." 

"What does my hair have to do with anything?" 

"You want to look presentable and like you at least put some effort," Foggy replied. "But more importantly, you need to say the right thing. I have it on good authority that she has some lingering feelings for you." 

"She does?" Castle perked up at that. 

"Are you really that oblivious?" Foggy asked incredulously. "I mean, she dumped Matt because she was confused. That's how long she's had feelings for you." 

"Hey! She didn't dump me. We had a mutual break up because I loved you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," Foggy said distractedly. "This isn't about us, babe. It's about Castle. Anyway, just be yourself, Castle, and go tell her how you feel." 

"But what do I say?" 

"Confess your undying love for her, of course." 

"Okay, I'm done." Castle started to get up. Foggy pushed him down again. 

"Okay, okay, fine, here's what you can say. Just tell her that she's your only friend and you really care about her." 

"She already knows that." 

"Um..." Foggy trailed off. "Okay. Tell her that she's very important to you." 

"She already knows that too," Castle deadpanned. 

"Fine, then just go kiss her. That should say everything." 

"Without her permission? That seems wrong." 

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," Foggy sighed. "Okay, then ask for her permission and then kiss her." 

"But what if she says no?" Castle asked. 

He was getting a bit annoying. 

"Then you can come back and shoot me," Foggy replied sarcastically. "But like I said, I know for a fact that she likes you so you should be good. Now go." 

Castle got up from the chair and raised an eyebrow at Foggy. "Are you just trying to get rid of me?" 

"Yes, I am. Is it working?" Foggy decided to go with the truth for once. 

"No, it's not," Castle replied, frowning at him. "But you're right. If this doesn't work, I'll just come back and shoot you." He gave Foggy an actual, disconcerting smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Red." He took off his trench coat and left through the door this time. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Foggy asked when Castle was out of sight. 

"I think you just helped him, babe." Matt pulled Foggy close when he got back into bed. 

"I highly doubt I did, Matty. But I don't care right now because I'm sleepy as hell and I have work tomorrow." 

***

The next morning, Foggy had a single text on his phone from Karen, which simply read, "Thank you." 

"Did he finally say it?" Foggy texted back. 

"Yep. Turns out our fake date idea worked." 

"Told you it would!" 


End file.
